1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of extractively purifying and/or isolating antibiotics and/or antimicrobial agents. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inexpensive and efficient extractive method for purifying or isolating lipopeptide antibiotics.
2. Description of the Related Art
An important class of antibiotics that inhibit gram-positive bacteria are the acidic lipopeptide antibiotics. Generally, acidic lipopeptide antibiotics consist of either a cyclic peptide core or a cyclic depsipeptide core acylated with a lipophilic fragment and have an isoelectric point of less than about pH 7.0. The lipophilic fragment, typically an unsaturated fatty acid, may be of varying length. Frequently, the antibiotic activity of lipopeptide antibiotics is related to the length of the lipophilic fragment.
Examples of acidic lipopeptide antibiotics include, but are not limited to, laspartomycin (Umezawa et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,582; Naganawa et al., 1968, J. Antibiot., 21, 55; Naganawa et al., 1970, J. Antibiot., 23, 423), zaomycin (Kuroya, 1960, Antibiotics Ann., 194; Kuroya, JP 8150), crystallomycin (Gauze et al., 1957, Antibiotiki, 2, 9), aspartocin (Shay et al., 1960, Antibiotics Annual, 194; Hausman et al., 1964, Antimicrob. Ag. Chemother., 352; Hausman et al., 1969, J. Antibiot., 22, 207; Martin et al., 1960, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2079), amphomycin (Bodanszky et al., 1973, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 95, 2352), glumamycin (Fujino et al., 1965, Bull. Chem. Soc. Jap., 38, 515), brevistin (Shoji et al., 1976, J. Antibiotics, 29, 380), cerexin A (Shoji et al., 1976, J. Antibiotics, 29, 1268), cerexin B (Shoji et al., 1976, J. Antibiotics, 29, 1275) Antibiotic A-30912 (Hoehn et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,789), Antibiotic A-1437 (Hammann et al., EP 0 629 636 BI; Lattrell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,288), Antibiotic A-54145 (Fukada et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,789; Boeck et al., 1990, J. Antibiotics, 43, 587), Antibiotic A-21978C (Debono et al., 1988, J. Antibiotics, 41, 1093) and tsushimycin (Shoji et. al., 1968, J. Antibiot., 21, 439). See also Berdy, “CRC Handbook of Antibiotic Compounds,” Volume IV, Part I, pages 313–327, CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla., (1980); Korzybinski et al., “Antibiotics-Origin Nature and Properties,” Vol. I, Pergamon Press, pp. 397–401 and 404–408, New York, N.Y. (1967).
The acidic lipopeptide antibiotics are typically active against Gram-positive microbes and constitute important therapeutics in the treatment of infections caused by these bacteria. However, conventional procedures used to isolate and purify acidic lipopeptide antibiotics from fermentation broths involve a number of extraction and chromatography steps, which are time consuming, labor intensive and expensive to carry out on a commercial scale. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved methods of isolating and/or purifying acidic lipopeptide antibiotics.